


Growing Up Cecil

by We_Are_the_Crystal_Gems



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abby is a good sister, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Cecil, Canon LGBTQ Character, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil just really needs a hug, Cecil's Childhood, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Internalized Transphobia, Multi, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Abby, This is really just a big jumble of headcanons, Trans Cecil, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve, Transitioning, Transphobia, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, all of my babies need hugs, dead naming, except without the weird laws, pansexual Carlos, super gay Cecil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_the_Crystal_Gems/pseuds/We_Are_the_Crystal_Gems
Summary: Poor Cecil. He knew he was trans before he even knew what it meant. Growing up in an abusive home makes things that much harder. Let's watch him navigate his life and eventually become the Voice of Night Vale we all know and love.





	Growing Up Cecil

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hate myself for putting Cecil through this, but I felt like it needed to be done. If I make some mistakes or seem insensitive to transgender individuals, I apologize, and ask that you correct me gently and I will make changes accordingly. I myself am not trans, nor do I know anyone irl who is. That being said, as I myself am pan, I very much support every individual in the LGBTQ community. With these things in mind, please enjoy the story.  
> Also, I would like to add that Cecil is referred to as male in this chapter even before he tells Abby is because he's the main focus of the story and he already knows he's a boy.

“I'm sorry, Abby” nine-year-old Cecil Palmer whispered, staring up at his older sister with tear-filled lavender eyes, “I didn't mean to upset everybody. I wasn't trying to be bad.”

“It's okay, buddy,” Abby whispered, holding the trembling form of her little brother to her chest, “You didn't do anything wrong. Daddy's just having a bad day. We just have to stay out of his way until he calms down.”

“I'm scared, Abby,” Cecil whimpered, “My arm really hurts. I can't move it.” Abby frowned, gently pushing up her brother's sleeve, revealing the large bruise on his forearm shaped like their father's hand where he had pulled the child to the ground. Cecil yelped sharply, his sister's touch suddenly painful.

“I think it's out of place, sweetie,” Abby said softly, “I think I can move it back, but it'll hurt really bad. You'll have to be as quiet as you can.” Cecil's eyes widened, a look of pure terror crossing his face.

“Please don't touch it,” he whimpered, stuttering, “I-I don't wanna hurt anymore.” He wanted so badly to tell her that the bruises weren't only on his shoulder, and that this wasn't the first time he had been beaten by their father, just the first time she had seen it. He couldn't bring himself to form the words. He didn't yet want to admit it to himself.

“Honey, look at me,” Abby murmured, stroking his cheek gently, “You're shaking, Ceece, what happened? Oh, baby, has this happened before?” The blank expression on her brother's face told her everything she needed to know. “Does mom know?” she asked, dreading the answer.

Cecil nodded, not meeting her eye. “I'm sorry, Abby,” he whispered, choking back a sob, “I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would hate me too. I'm so sorry, Abby.” He flinched, expecing her to slap him, or to shout at him, but it never came.

“No, baby,” Abby said, cupping his cheek, “I'm sorry. I should have known something was wrong. It's not your fault, Ceece. You didn't do anything to deserve this.”

“Yes I did,” Cecil whispered, tugging at his hair with his uninjured arm, “I gotta tell you something, but I'm scared you'll hate me for it. I. . . I don't think I'm really a girl, sissy. I don't think I'm supposed to be your sister. I. . . I think I'm supposed to be your brother. That's why dad's mad at me. He heard me asking mom if I could cut my hair short. He gets mad when I want to do boy things.”

Abby sighed, kissing his forehead. “It's okay, Ceece,” she said, stroking his white-blond hair, “You could tell me you see yourself as a squid and I would still love you. I kind of saw this coming anyway. I was convinced I was having a little brother right up until you were born. That's why I've always called you Ceece. Cecelia never sounded right.”

Cecil smiled nervously before asking, “Can you call me Cecil then? When it's just us?”

“Of course I will, baby brother,” Abby confirmed, kissing his forehead, “I'll do anything you need me to do.” Cecil relaxed, slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
